Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor
by MissAline
Summary: Lo que una amistad puede ocultar, y en lo que puede transformarse con el tiempo, Bella ama a Emmett con toda su intensidad lo necesita a cada momento, ¿Pero conoces de lo que ella seria capaz de hacer por él, por su felicidad?
1. El comienzo

Quien dijo amigos dijo amor.

Cap. 1 "El comienzo"

Exactamente un 29 de diciembre todo esto comenzó, sólo espero que no tenga su final, sólo sea eterno como lo siento. No era capaz de darme cuenta de la realidad de los momentos o circunstancias que se me presentaban a su lado, cualquier obstáculo o miedo lo afrontábamos.

Emmett el chico más popular del instituto de Forks, un pueblo donde siempre su clima era húmedo, algo que me agrada en su totalidad, a excepción de algunos momentos que se tornaba extremo. Ese día al fin estaba en fin de semana, lejos del instituto, era la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan, por lo que casi todos me conocían algo que no me gustaba era llamar mucho la atención, ya de por si por mis ataques de torpeza, mi timidez.

Emmett McCarty, era conocido por ser el más bromista en clases, y amante de la adrenalina, su fascinación eran los deportes, además de su moto, y esta demás decir cuan guapo era, pero…ninguna era lo suficiente para él, así que muy poca importancia le legué a dar hasta esa tarde en el Carver café, estaba almorzando con mi padre cuando él se presento, ¿Sólo? ¿Sin sus amigos? Me pregunté a mi misma, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño bajando mi rostro para que no notara mi presencia, pero al estar mi padre sabría que estaría yo.

Señorita, busco a Isabella Swan, ¿Sabe usted dónde está? – Pregunto él en un murmuro plegando sus labios, ella por desgracia apunto con su cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada con mi padre. – Gracias – Murmuro él sonriéndole torcidamente y se acerco a mí.

¿Bella? – Me llamo, ¿Me llama por mi nombre? ¿Ya no soy la "damisela en apuros" para él? Me preguntaba a mi misma mirándolo mientras limpiaba mis labios con una servilleta.

Si… - Murmuré mirándolo.

¿Podríamos hablar? Necesito tu…ayuda – Comento con algo de orgullo pues era de esos que jamás necesitaban la ayuda de nadie, les gustaba ayudar pero no recibir, pero cuando recibían agradecían de la mejor manera posible.

Hmm, si claro… - Murmuré plegando mis labios entre sí, frunciendo ligeramente mi ceño mientras miraba a Charlie quien me daba permiso para salir de la mesa y conversar con Emmett, pero antes de salir del lado de Charlie hizo su particular gesto preguntándome si llevaba conmigo el gas pimiento - ¡Papá! – Lo miré y negué con la cabeza saliendo fuera del café.

Disculpa que te moleste Bella, pero necesitaba me ayudarás con calculo… - Comento él algo preocupado, sus notas habían comenzado a bajar desde el comienzo de las practicas de Futbol.

¿Tú eres el chico de cálculo? ¿Quién me mandaron a ayudar? – Pregunté algo sorprendida pues me esperaba al más idiota de todos sus amigos, Mike Newton.

Sí, ese mismo soy, lamento tengas que hacerlo puedo buscarme a otra persona, dudo quieras ayudarme luego de las tantas bromas pesadas que te he hecho… - Confeso, al menos sabía que había hecho mal.

No tienes que preocuparte de eso, soy de las que olvidan – Murmuré algo fría en ese momento.

En serio, puedo buscar a otra persona quien me ayude. – Murmuro.

Le prometí al profesor Weber te ayudaría así que no harás ningún cambio, solo dime cuando estas disponible y haré mi espacio para explicarte cálculos. – Le comenté cruzándome de brazos un momento, mirándolo.

Esta noche si quieres te busco a tu casa y vamos a la mía mis padres salen así que puedo estudiar tranquilamente – Acoto él en propuesta y yo asentí algo nerviosa, pues jamás había ido a su casa.

¿Seguro? No quiero molestar en tu casa. – Murmuré algo sonrojada por mi reacción y aun más al escuchar su risa, risa que me hacía poner mi piel de gallina.

No te haré nada Bella, sólo necesito de tu cerebro pequeña nerd – Emmett soltó una pequeña carcajada despeinando mi cabello.

¡Ey! – Golpee su hombro divertida. – Vamos, no son ninguna nerd aprovecho más mi cerebro que los demás, inteligencia. – Murmuré sonriéndole divertida mientras él me miraba asombrado ante mis palabras, parecía tan mayor a veces.

Está bien, entonces… ¿Esta noche? ¿En mi casa? – Pregunto de nuevo marcando sus hoyuelos, haciéndome sonreí no pude evitarlo.

Sí, esta noche, en tu casa. Espero tengas laptop necesitaré mostrarte algunos trucos para que se te haga más fácil comprender la materia, me los enseñaron pero no me funcionaron me gusta más lo…complicado. – Comenté divertida y me despedí de él, sonriéndole volviendo con mi padre mientras él se subía a su moto.


	2. Sorpresa

Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor.

Cap. 2 "Sorpresa"

Emmett y yo como habíamos planeado me vendría a buscar a eso de las 7 de la noche a mi casa, horas antes de que él lo hiciera me había avisado que acompañaría a su hermano Edward por lo que tal vez vendría un poco más tarde a buscarme, que ya había hablado con Charlie, mi padre, para avisarle que llegaría tarde hoy. Cosa que me pareció extraño, pero le reste importancia.

Me tomé mi tiempo, duchándome y buscando los libros para ayudarle en calculo como le había prometido, busque mi teléfono por toda la habitación, pero no lo encontraba hasta que me detuve a pensar un momento.

Bella cálmate, piensa ¿Dónde lo colocaste? – Me pregunté un momento y recordé la cabecera de la cama, levanté la almohada y justo allí estaba.

Tiene dos mensajes –

Curvé mis labios y abrí la bandeja de entrada para mensajes, era Emmett. Todos decían que debía arreglarme mejor de lo que lo había hecho, tenía que ir a otro lugar pero antes me pasaría a recoger miré la hora del mensaje y luego la actual y me sorprendí preocupándome un poco, por lo que me apresure y cambié mi ropa por una remera mejor presentable y un abrigo.

Justo al ir bajando las escaleras Emmett esperaba a fuera, parecía indeciso de tocar mi puerta, por lo que yo me acerqué y al abrirla su mano rozo mi mejilla con su puño, al parecer tenía intención de tocar la puerta.

¡Emmett! Dios, sé que no te agrado tanto pero no me quites la cabeza antes de tiempo. – Le reproché golpeando su pecho con mi mano, entre de nuevo a la casa buscando mi mochila y salí cerrando luego la puerta a mi espalda.

¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que no te vi, discúlpame ando un poco distraído, fuera de lugar. – Murmuro rápido arrepentido de casi golpearme.

Vamos Emmett, no fue nada, no me sucedió nada estoy bien. – Murmuré mirando sus ojos, y…solté un respiro quedando tildada ante su mirada penetrante y profunda clavada en mis ojos chocolates.

Está bien, ¿Vamos? – Pregunto mirándome con su sonrisa torcida en la comisura de sus labios.

Tomé un respiro y parpadeando asentí sin poder siquiera articular alguna palabra, nos acercamos a su auto y me ayudo a subir como todo caballero, era extraño que luego de tanto años dejar de hablar y volver ahora a tener conversación era algo extraño, Emmett y yo habíamos cambiado lo suficiente.

De unos niños que siempre nos jurábamos amor eterno, a ahora estudiantes de último año preparándose para una nueva vida en la universidad. Fue mucho el cambio, pero…a pesar del tiempo ¿Por qué aun sigue poniéndome nerviosa como solía hacerlo en séptimo año de secundaria? ¿Por qué me deja sin palabras al mirarme? ¿Qué me sucede?

¿Sucede algo malo Bella? – Preguntó Emmett algo alarmado ante mi silencio absoluto.

No, no lo siento sólo pensaba hacia unos cálculos – Murmuré y solté una pequeña risita divertida volteando hacía él, evitando contacto alguno con su mirada no quería viera lo débil que era cuando miraba fijamente mis ojos.

Sin darme cuenta Emmett se había adentrado al bosque, fruncí ligeramente mi ceño al ver un camino de velas colgadas en arboles mientras las pequeñas orquídeas blancas encajaban a la perfección, mordí un poco mi labio inferior y voltee a mirar a Emmett algo curiosa.

Emmett… - Lo llamé, en busca de una respuesta a lo que veía.

Él sólo esbozo aun más su sonrisa, volviendo su vista al camino, deteniéndose poco después frente a una cabaña, algo rugosa en su exterior, con piedras color lavanda, él bajo primero y luego me ayudo a bajar, tomé mi mochila pero el negó la cabeza. Lo miré un momento y me sorprendí frunciendo mi ceño mientras caminábamos hacía la entrada de la cabaña.

Nos adentramos al lugar, y estaba perfectamente ambientado algunas velas como decoración y el aroma a rosas por doquier inundaba en la habitación, mientras Emmett se acercaba a mí, susurrando en mi oído.

Lamento haberte mentido Bella, pero necesitaba salir contigo y sabía me rechazarías si te lo pedía así que use la excusa de cálculo. – Murmuro haciéndome voltear hacía él con mis labios entreabiertos, aun no podía recobrarme de lo sucedido y aun más de sus palabras.

¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto mirándome a los ojos, tomando nerviosamente mi mano esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte. – Vamos Bella, una pequeña respuesta puedes darme, los detalles fueron pocos tal vez debí pedirle más ayuda a Alice, deberían haber más detalles acá dentro, o en el camino si un…

Shhh – Conseguí exclamar por fin.

Él presiono sus labios entre sí, y espero. Me llevo varios minutos más recobrarme.


	3. El inicio

Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor.

Cap. 3 "El inicio"

Al fin me habría recobrado de lo impactante que fue la sorpresa que recibí, Emmett me había traído a su cabaña una cabaña que Emmett sólo venía cuando quería estar solo, lo recuerdo porque me había traído pero hace más de 10 años éramos unos niños, ¿Qué hacía esto diferente? ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?

Me volteé hacía él y no evite lanzarme a sus brazos dejando recorrer mi mejilla una delicada lagrima, anegada de ellas al poco tiempo abrazándolo con fuerza.

¿Hiciste esto para mí? Pero porque aquí, Emmett nadie más puede venir acá sólo tu cuando quieres estar solo. – Murmuré mirando sus ojos mientras uno de sus brazos me sostenía por la cintura acercándome a él, mientras su otra mano limpiaba con su pulgar las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.

¿Aún lo recuerdas? – Pregunto como si no lo hiciera, sorprendido por el hecho de que si.

Sí, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ese día nos dimos…nuestro primer beso – Murmuré sonrojada escondiendo mi rostro.

Flash back

Emmett y yo estábamos sentados juntos ambos teníamos 9 años y siempre nos reíamos de los adultos cuando se besaban frente a nosotros, y como era de reaccionar nosotros hacíamos caras de asco, hasta ese día.

Emmett… - Murmuré llamándolo, él volteo sonriéndome acercándome a él abrazándome. Reí y lo abracé.

Dime. – Comento él.

¿Y si probamos eso que hacen los adultos? – Pregunté entre nerviosismos riéndome en cada momento mientras lo miraba.

¿Besarnos? – Pregunto él sorprendido.

Sí, así sabremos porque lo hacen. – Reí y él río conmigo divertido.

Hagámoslo entonces… - Murmuro acercándose a mí, en ese momento mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, parecía saltaría de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

No sé cómo hacerlo… - Confesé.

Con la práctica aprenderemos. – Me aseguró él tomando mi mano, sonreí esbozando amplia mi sonrisa sonrojándome a la vez mientras miraba sus ojos, me acerqué a él y él a mí. Cerramos los ojos y unimos nuestros labios.

Nos alejamos cuando nos falto el aire y miré sus ojos, me senté a su lado y Emmett tomo mi mano entrelazándola a la suya.

Tenían razón… - Murmuró bajando su rostro al mío.

¿En qué? – Pregunté sin entender que decía.

En que si sería especial. – Confesó besándome de nuevo. Lo miré y mi sonrisa se amplió aun más mirando sus ojos sonrojándome.

¿Lo sentiste también? – Pregunté sabiendo que me entendería.

Sí, lo sentí y me gusto ya no me da asco. – Susurro en mi odio y sonreí cerrando mis ojos escondiéndome en tu pecho.

Fin del flash back.

Cierto, nuestro primero beso y ahora el segundo – murmuro robándome un beso luego de sus palabras, tomándome por la cintura con un brazo y su mano libre sobre mi rostro acercándome a él, acariciando mi rostro con su pulgar.

Ante tal acto me vi sorprendida unos segundos sin poder corresponderle el beso, pero no fue así me di cuenta de lo que sucedía y amolde mis labios a los suyos, delineándolos con la suavidad de los míos entre los suyos.

Nos detuvimos por falta de aire y sonreímos aun abrazados fuertemente uno al otro.

Extrañé tanto esta sensación. – Confesó mirándome a los ojos delineando mi rostro con la yema de sus dedos.

¿Y por qué te fuiste, por qué te alejaste de mí tratándome como lo hacías? – Pregunté quería acararlo de una vez, no quería que todo esto fuera un juego.

Por miedo Bella, por miedo a que no siguieras esto a que se acabará nuestra amistad y de una manera…distinta aun te tenía cerca de mí y lamento las cosas que te hice y como te llamé pero sabes que siempre fui así contigo excepto este año. – Comentó él tomando mis manos, mirándome en suplica, en disculpa, en tristeza y admiración.

Eso es lo que tu pensabas, pero… ¿Y lo que yo quería Emmett? – Lo miré bajando mi rostro.

Sé que querías estar conmigo, pero no quería lastimarte porque me conocía y conocía a mis amigos sólo quería protegerte y ahora…todo cambia Bella necesito estar contigo, necesito recordar esos momento que tenía a tu lado esa felicidad… - Suplico mirando mis ojos tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

Yo no quería perder tu amistad, cambiaste tanto en tan poco tiempo – Suspiré soltando sus mano sentándome en la escaleras que daba a la puerta principal de aquella cabaña que teníamos frente a nosotros.

Lo siento Bella no sabes cómo me arrepiento – Suspiro él bajando su mirada. – Regresemos, será mejor no debí traerte.

No dije eso, no quiero regresar y ser la nerd, no quiero no ser tu amiga quiero ser tu amiga quiero más que eso y ¿Ahora quieres quitármelo, después de besarme? – Pregunté con repentina molestia.

Entonces comencemos, que esto sea _el inicio _de nuestra relación, de una mejor oportunidad mejoremos Bella, por favor no deseo perderte de nuevo por mis errores. – Se agacho tomando mis manos, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas al igual que los míos.

Sí, quiero comenzar de nuevo. _El inicio de todo. – _Murmuré tomando tu mano, entrelazándola a la mía mientras miraba sus ojos.

Si es así, entonces… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? – Preguntó levantándose mirándome a los ojos.

Solté un respiro ante la sorpresa de su pregunta, entreabriendo ligeramente mis labios…


	4. Problemas en casa

Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor.

Cap. 4 "Problemas en casa"

Luego de haber pasado la tarde en la cabaña, convirtiéndonos en novios y no me refiero a tener relaciones aun no estaba lista para ese momento, quería estar segura de que Emmett no volviera a lastimarme como lo había hecho.

Habíamos regresado algo tarde así que Emmett no hizo parada en su casa sino me dejo en la mía con mis padres, quienes preocupados me esperaban.

Buenas noches Emmett y gracias por cuidarla – Murmuro mi madre llevándome adentro después, me despedí moviendo mi mano en saludo.

Luego de comer y ducharme, fui a recostarme ya era tarde y estaba agotada, cuando me acerqué a mi cama mi móvil sonaba, era Emmett. Fruncí el ceño mirando y luego tome el móvil leyendo el mensaje de él.

Mañana te traeré como mis padres, quiero decirles que eres mi novia. – Solté un respiro sorprendida y mis mejillas llegaron a ese color carmesí, sonreí con amplitud y le respondí.

Te amo, ¿estás seguro de ello? Y perdón por tardar me duchaba y comía… - Escribí el texto y se lo mandé. Sólo bastaron exactamente tres minutos en que me contestará.

:M Muy seguro Vane, te amo. Descasa mi niña. – Sonreí con el apodo que me coloco y riendo divertida miré la carita traviesa que me puso.

¡Emmett, travieso deja de pensar mal! – Reí mandándole el texto y luego otro - ¡Te amo, buenas noches MI niño!

¡¿Qué? Soy un ángel. – Me respondió y reí negando con la cabeza.

Y te amo. – Contesté y nos despedimos luego de media hora intentando hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté y tenía un mensaje de él, por desgracia me había dormido y Emmett aprovecho para dejarme una parte de sus sentimientos, una pequeña lagrima recorrió mi mejilla mientras una fina sonrisa aparecía en mis labios.

Mensaje de Emmett:

Si tuvieras la más mínima idea de lo que significas para mi Bella, despierto pensando en vos y me duermo pensando en vos. No hay momento en el día que no deje de hacerlo, y me aterra pensar que podría perderte no puedo estar sin ti, Te amo y eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida, lamento lo que te hice pero pensaba que era mejor para ambos, pero fue peor ahora las cosas cambiaran y será para MUCHO mejor mi niña, te amo demasiado y cada segundo que pasa aun más.

Quiero protegerte, amarte como nadie más lo hizo quiero hacerte sentir todo lo bueno, y sé que será así porque lo que siento por ti jamás lo había sentido por otra persona y perdón por tardar tanto en darme cuenta de ello, pero Bella te necesito en mi vida, conmigo a mi lado siempre.

Me levanté de la cama sonriendo ampliamente aun, la sonrisa no se iba de mis labios y no deseaba se fuera. Me duché, desayune y baje y allí estaba él, esperándome con mi madre conversando en el jardín. Bajé la mirada sonrojada y se acerco a mí depositando un delicado beso en mi mejilla tomando mi mano.

Me despedí de mi madre y subí al auto con él, emprendió marcha a su casa, durante el viaje nos tomábamos de las manos y cada vez que teníamos que detenernos por el semáforo nos besábamos lenta y dulcemente, conociendo cada parte de nuestras bocas hasta que nos interrumpían los choferes de atrás y reíamos divertidos.

Al llegar a su casa luego de 20 minutos de transcurso, nos estacionamos al lado de la camioneta de su padre a quien lo ayudaba en el campo. Bajamos del auto y nos encaminamos a la entrada de su casa, su hermana y hermano ambos menores estaban con su madre adentro su padre tal vez también estuviera.

Nos adentramos a la casa y nerviosa junté mis manos frente a mi cuerpo mirando a su familia, hace tanto no venía a esta casa.

¡Bella querida, has vuelto! – Comentó su madre acercándose a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos sonreí ampliamente besando su mejilla.

La extrañé mucho Sra. McCarty – Confesé sonriendo ampliamente y luego el hermano menor de Emmett, Santiago se acerco y me abrazo con fuerza la cintura - ¡Bella, Bella, Bella! – Chillo y reí abrazándolo con fuerza y luego a su hermana, María.

Bella hace tanto no te veía… - Susurro el padre de Emmett acercándose dándome un abrazo de oso con fuerza, reí sonrojada tapando mi rostro y al bajar volví con Emmett a su lado.

Sí, hace bastante tiempo se le extrañaba venir aquí todos los días.- Comenté sonriendo ampliamente. – Pero estoy de regreso, y para quedarme – En ese momento miré a Emmett a los ojos sonriéndole, susurrando un Te amo con mis labios.

Nos sentamos en la sala conversando, riéndonos de los tantos cuentos que su madre tenía de Emmett y haciendo pasar vergüenza a sus hermanos menores mostrándome fotos de ellos de niños jugando con la manguera de agua bañándose con Emmett, Santiago en sus brazos y María corriendo tras ellos. Tantos recuerdos que perdí, pero habrá nuevos y mejores.

El padre de Emmett lo llamo por lo que se fueron al despacho dejándonos a las chicas con el pequeño varón a solas. Pasaron en realidad bastantes minutos ellos dos allá dentro, miraba cada tanto de reojo a ver si saldrían algún día. Al salir note la mirada de Emmett, esa mirada de tristeza que él siempre trataba de ocultar pero no conmigo, lo conocía de pequeño y conocía sus facciones. Pedí permiso y me fui con él afuera, estaba en el balcón mirando el recovecos del bosque, me acerqué en silencio rodeando su cuerpo por atrás besando su mentón, colocando mi mano sobre la suya - ¿Todo bien? – Pregunté mirándolo de reojo.

No, problemas con mi padre como siempre… - Suspiro pesadamente mientras el horizonte presionando mi mano. – Sólo le pido un poco de compresión, que me demuestre algo de cariño eso no le afectaría en nada.

Suspiré y lo tomé de los hombros haciendo me mirará – Mírame… - Murmuré tomando su rostro.

Habla con él, pero tranquilamente demuestra tu afecto a él, desahógate frente a él, un padre lo que más odia es ver sufrir a su hijo y más su es por su culpa, Emmett no mereces que él sea así contigo. – Murmuré y lo abracé con fuerza aferrándolo a mí.

Lo haré sólo dame un momento, quiero estar sólo. – Murmuro alejándome con cuidado de él, asentí y me alejé volviendo con su madre y hermanos.

33 minutos después.

Emmett regreso pero fue directo al despacho de su padre, entro y comenzó a conversar con él, pasaron aproximadamente otros 30 minutos más y al salir ambos tenían sus ojos sollozos y sólo indicaba una cosa. ¡Al fin habían aclarado todo, al fin podrían reanudar de nuevo su relación comenzando de nuevo como debió haber sido desde el comienzo! Pero nunca es tarde para comenzar.

Sonreí y dejé Emmett se acercará a mí, tomé su mano y lo abrace con fuerza – Te amo tanto – Murmuró en mi oído – Gracias por todo Bella… - Beso mi mejilla aferrando su mano a mi cintura.

¿Se arreglaron? – Pregunté en murmullo para él.

SÍ, Bella al fin me demostró su cariño llegaba a pensar que no me quería pero si lo hace. – Murmuró dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla, sonreí quitándosela y besé la misma.

Te amo tanto y estoy feliz por ti mi amor, te amo… - Tomé su mano abrazándolo con fuerza.

Gracias mi niña… - Agrego besando mis labios fugazmente y reí divertida porque me había dejado mis labios en forma de pico, queriendo más de sus besos.


	5. Memorias

Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor.

Cap. 5 "Memorias"

Luego de notar su puchero pidiendo por más de mis labios, sonreí tomando su rostro entre mis manos acercando mis labios a los suyos, fundiendo el beso a un perfecto ritmo que comenzó sincronizado por nuestras manos, y las delicadas caricias que emitían cada una al chocar en nuestra piel.

Sus padres aun seguían conversando afuera, en el jardín luego de que su padre y Emmett se arreglaran la tensión en su casa se había convertido en tranquilidad, alegría y aun más alivio, de parte de mi niño, quien al fin estaba más unido a su padre, más de lo que él pensaba. Yo siempre lo supe, pero jamás escucho. Hombres, de tal palo tal astilla.

Luego de seguir en los brazos de Emmett, casi sentada sobre sus piernas decidió de repente levantarse e invitarme a su habitación. Fruncí mi ceño mirándolo mientras me levantaba del sofá con él, tomé su mano mirando sus ojos claros ese cristal al cual me veía reflejada, era la ventana a su alma.

¿Seguro que podemos subir? – Pregunté nerviosa sonrojada un poco mientras presionaba su mano con suavidad subiendo lentamente las escaleras con él.

Vamos, es sólo una habitación no haremos nada malo…. – Murmuro dejando en suspenso un momento se volteo dejándome contra la pared y una de sus manos apoyada en la misma mientras la otra se reafirmaba en mi cintura. – Sólo por ahora. – Murmuro muy cerca de mis labios, mordí con ligereza mis labios y me ruboricé mirando sus ojos.

Por ahora será… - Sonreí repitiendo sus últimas palabras tomando su mano, me libero de mi encierro de sus brazos, pero la verdad su cercanía aliviaba mi cuerpo, me sentía segura en sus brazos aun después de tantos años lejos de él seguía sintiendo eso a su lado.

Al llegar abrió la puerta, haciendo que soltará su mano suspiré no deseaba que la soltará, Emmett se volteo hacía mí y sonreí divertida, tomo de nuevo mi mano y de un jalón me hizo adentrarme a su habitación, solté una pequeña risita a su lado, luego de caer contra su fornido pecho. Le robé un beso y me dejo sentarme en su cama.

Espera, quiero mostrarte algo, es el motivo por el que te traje aquí… - Comento y fruncí mi ceño ante la curiosidad que tenía.

¿Qué es? – Pregunté jugando con mis manos.

Ya verás, lo tengo desde que éramos pequeños me llevo unos meses terminarlo. – Confesó y me sorprendí, Emmett saco una caja que estaba sellada con el nombre de "Memorias" Mi curiosidad creció aun más al ver que sacaba un libro estaba perfectamente decorado, con pequeños destellos a los bordes y en la parte frontal del libro estaba escrito "Álbum fotográfico" Sonreí dándole espacio para que se sentará a mi lado mientras miraba con detalle cada movimiento que él hacía acercándose a mí. Emmett acaricio un momento la portada sonriendo y al fin se sentó a mi lado, tomando mi mano colocando ese álbum entre nosotros dos, sobre nuestros muslos.

Abrió el álbum y sonreí la primera fotos éramos nosotros dos siendo apenas unos bebés, bueno en realidad la bebé era yo Emmett para ese entonces tendría un año más que yo. Lo divertido es que en esa foto Emmett jugaba con mi chupete quitándomelo y haciéndome llorar, pero luego su mano acaricio mi pálido rostro haciendo me calmará. En la foto sólo mostraba como Emmett se apoyaba en la cuna estirando su mano a mi rostro cuando apenas sólo era una bebé, esa mirada mía era calmada al parecer también en ese entonces me sentía segura a su lado.

Esta es mi foto favorita. – Confesó presionando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Y ahora la mía… - Murmuré acariciando la foto mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro volteando la página. Y así continuamos recordando viejos tiempos juntos, algunas fotos de nosotros de niños en el claro lanzándonos desde una altura adecuada para nosotros, aunque secretamente lo hacíamos a mayor distancia estando solos. Hasta que una foto nos hizo quedar en silencio…nuestro primer beso.

No lo había recordado… - Confesé mirando la foto mientras sonreía ampliamente ahora. – Ese…

Sí, ese fue nuestro primer beso. Bueno en realidad el primero que te robe. – Rió entre dientes acercándome a él por la cintura.

El primero de mucho – Confesé tomando su rostro entre mis manos mientras profundizábamos el beso, nos dejamos caer a su cama, y el álbum cayó al suelo dejando allí la foto de nuestro primer beso, mientras Emmett y yo nos besábamos, acunados uno al otro, sus manos perfectamente se amoldaban a mi cintura así como mis manos a su pecho. Me alejé un momento y miré sus ojos – Te amo Emmett – Murmuré acercándome a sus labios y le robé un beso alejándome de él divertida corriendo.

Estamos a mano ahora – Reí con algo de travesura.

Ja vamos a ver… - Murmuro desafiante persiguiéndome por la habitación hasta que ambos caímos al sofá que tenía allí riéndonos, abrazados uno al otro.

Te amo, te amo… - Confesamos al mismo tiempo, miramos nuestros ojos y reímos divertidos.


	6. La verdad

_Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor_

_Cap. 6 La verdad._

"… _Después de tanto tiempo, todo regresaba, las pesadillas, los recuerdos y las ganas de volver arrancar la piel de mi cuerpo, pero no podía hacer eso ahora tenía a Emmett a mi lado, pero el necesitaba saber la verdad, el por qué me fui sin decir nada tanto tiempo lejos de Forks…" _Pensé tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire, luego de haber votado el aire viejo llene mis pulmones con aire nuevo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, presionándolos entre sí mientras me estremecía ante los recuerdos.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, dentro de unos minutos Emmett vendría a buscarme saldríamos de nuevo a su cabaña, para tener un tiempo solos como deseábamos. Era fin de semana al fin, así que aprovecharía para contárselo, absolutamente todo.

Me acerque de nuevo a la mochila que llevaría junto con mi ropa, y todo lo que necesitará durante estos tres días que íbamos a pasar juntos. Charlie, el jefe de la comisaria de Forks era mi padre. Subió avisar que Emmett había llegado, apresure todo lo que pude, pues dejarlos solos no era muy bueno Charlie creía que perdía a su pequeña, y que siempre debería ser protegida, y Emmett compartía ese sentimiento de protección hacia alguien tan torpe como lo que yo era. Bajé con la mochila sobre mi hombro derecho mientras miraba la espalda de Emmett al frente de mí, justo frente a mi padre conversando. Al llegar al último escalón sonreí mirándolos.

¿Lista? – Pregunto acercándose para tomar mi mochila y llevarla él.

Sí, lista. – Comenté mientras el asentía y se despedía de Charlie, me acerque al mismo y beso mi frente despidiéndonos. Al salir de la casa Emmett me ayudo a subir al auto, y luego él en la parte del piloto, emprendió marcha hacía la pequeña cabaña, hacía nuestra pequeña escapada del mundo.

Durante todo el transcurso hasta la cabaña, me mantuve en silencio jugando con mis manos, Emmett conocía bastante bien ese gesto, sentí su mirada clavarse en mí y no pude si quiera levantar mi rostro, por las pequeñas gotas de lagrimas que anegaban mis ojos. Tomé un respiro mientras volteaba mi rostro hacía la ventanilla suspirando, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza mientras la pequeña gota caía hasta mi antebrazo, dejando allí ese pequeño cristal lleno de miedo, de tristeza y verdad.

Sentí la mano de Emmett tomar la mía, y presionarla no pude voltear no podía mirar sus ojos tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pensar de mi, de lo que le había pasado a mi cuerpo, del por qué me aleje sin decirle nada a ÉL, que era, es y será mi mejor amigo y ahora novio.

Vamos Bella, háblame por favor no me has dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino, ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto con su voz algo quebrada por sus nervios, sabía que comenzaba a pensar que quería terminarle, pero eso era lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos, lo necesitaba.

Estoy bien, sólo nerviosa…quiero contarte algo… - Murmuré sin decir más nada, o tocar el tema ahora no era el momento para decírselo.

Al llegar ambos bajamos, y comenzamos arreglar nuestras ropas, y demás cosas que habíamos llevado.

Mientras el preparaba la cena, me quede en la habitación en el balcón que tenía la misma mientras miraba el hermoso recovecos que rodeaba la cabaña, y toda la capa extensa oscura que comenzaba a formarse en el cielo, junto a ese crepúsculo al horizonte. Suspiré bajando la mirada reviviendo de nuevo esos recuerdos. – Era sólo una niña… - Pensé en voz alta mientras aferraba mis manos al hierro del balcón sollozando en silencio.

¿Eras solo una niña cuando paso qué? – Pregunto tras de mi Emmett haciéndome soltar el aire que mantenía en mis pulmones segundos atrás.

Me voltee hacía él mirándolo, mientras me aferraba las manos a mi misma resistiendo las ganas de correr a sus brazos y hundirme en su pecho. Cuando un recuerdo vino a mi mente haciéndome sollozar con fuerza.

_Flash Back._

_Mire el reloj suspirando, eran las 2 a.m. y aun no lograba dormirme…de nuevo, tal vez el estar con una persona desconocida a mi lado no me permitía dormir plácidamente. Bufé en silencio para mí misma, y cerré mis ojos respirando hondos, hasta que su brazo rodeo mi cintura, abrí los ojos de golpe frunciendo mi ceño, trate de ver con la poca luz de la luna me podía brindar esa noche y sus ojos estaban cerrados, suspiré tranquila al ver que Santiago había hecho eso dormido. Pasaron exactamente 30 minutos después y logré dormirme sólo ese tiempo, al despertar estaba contra el pecho de Santiago, sintiendo sus manos bajo mi remera color miel, que me había daño Charlotte mi madrina esa noche. Solté un respiro con fuerza y mis manos se aferraron al pecho de aquel hombre, cerré mis ojos sintiendo como acariciaba la piel de mi espalda, y cintura bajando por mi abdomen. Trague ruidosamente mientras me estremecía, comenzando a temblar. _

_Se acomodo en la cama, alejándose un poco de Charlotte quien estaba en la misma cama que él y yo, rodeo mi cintura aferrándose a la misma colocándome sobre su cuerpo acomodando mi cabeza en el hoyo de su cuello y hombro. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y sus manos acariciarme un poco más intensamente, sintiendo el pequeño movimiento de su cadera, bajo su mano a mi muslo presionándome más contra él haciéndome sentir algo tan duro, que me hizo temblar. Así paso la noche, hasta que se agoto colocándome a su lado, volteándose hacía mi madrina, comenzando a hacer ruidos extraños con ella luego de despertarla. _

_Me aferre a la almohada temblando, mientras miraba el suelo sin saber por qué lo había hecho, y que era esa cosa dura que sentía contra mi pelvis presionarme y moviéndose por los movimientos de su cadera. _

_Esa fue una de las varias veces que lo había hecho ya, y siempre me sentía mal, con asco y extraña aunque sabía ocultárselo a todo, en especial a Seba._

_Fin del flash back._

Sollocé con fuerza recordando esa primera noche con Santiago y caí al suelo sollozando con fuerza, nadie sabía absolutamente nada de esto ni mucho menos Emmett, hasta hoy que se lo diría. Emmett corrió hacía mi tomándome en sus brazos aferrándome a su pecho, mientras clavaba mis dedos en su espalda.

Tengo que decirte porque me fui cuando éramos unos niños, porque te deje cuando te prometí no hacerlo. – Comenté mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza sollozando contra su pecho.

Bella, me estas preocupando… - Comento con su voz quebrada mientras sollozaba contra él.

Tomé un respiro mientras tomaba su mano mirando sus ojos, camine a la cama sentándome en ella mirándolo sentarse a mi lado.

Prométeme que sólo hablarás cuando termine de contarte… - Suplique mirando sus ojos.

Lo prometo, pero habla Bella me estas volviendo loco. – Confeso tomando mis manos.

¿Recuerdas que faltaban dos meses para mi onceavo cumpleaños, y llego mi madrina con su novio para celebrarlo? – Le pregunte y el no dudo en asentir mientras me miraba confundido, trague con fuerza aclarando mi garganta mientras cerraba mis ojos.

Luego de una semana, tuve que ir a visitar a mi madrina, tenía que quedarme con ella pues yo le hacía compañía mientras su hijo estaba de viaje. – Continué – Ella una de esas noches invito a su novio, Santiago. – Tomé un respiro comenzándome costar hablar y continuar, tomé fuerzas mirando sus ojos y baje la mirada. – Esa noche él se quedo, y durmió con nosotras en la misma cama… - Confesé mirando sus ojos y sentí como el enojo se apoderaba de él.

Cenamos, yo me ofrecí a lavar y me fui a bañar, me coloque un pijama que me había dado mi madrina, algo incomoda la verdad, la remera era corta y no me gustaba manga larga, pues ella dormía con el aire a todo frio. – Murmuré mirando sus ojos ahora. – Era tarde, pues habíamos estado ordenando unas cosas en una vieja pieza, cuando fui a la habitación Santiago miraba unas escenas algo explicitas para que una niña como yo las viera, aun más a la edad que tenía. ÉL noto mi presencia y lo miré preguntándole que era…..

_Flash Back_

_¿Qué es eso? – Pregunté con mi voz algo dormida mientras mantenía mi ceño fruncido, Santiago apago la tv y se volteo a mí, tomándome en sus brazos sentándome en su regazo – Nada, más adelante sabrás que es – Murmuro y adentro su mano a mi remera, pero el saco rápidamente su mano al Charlotte adentrarse a la habitación cerrando la puerta para que nos durmiéramos._

_Bella, eso no se hace respeta – Murmuro regañándome, y baje la mirada pues yo no era la culpable, Santiago me había subido a sus piernas no yo a él. Bajé rápido de las mismas y me acosté y Santiago le pregunto entre susurros algo a mi madrina que no logre comprender, hasta que noté su mirada en mi, mientras mi madrina se volteaba para encender el aire, quito su camisa dejando su pecho desnudo, y yo siendo tan pequeña e inocente, me reí sonrojándome, a mi papá ni lo veía sin su camisa, sólo a veces pero pocas por el respeto que me tenía a mí y a Rosalie mi hermana mayor. _

_¿Dónde me acuesto? – Pregunto._

_En el medio de las dos. – Murmuro mi madrina y la miré frunciendo el ceño. – ¿No te molesta cierto, Bella? – Pregunto ella, y fruncí mi ceño pude haberme negado pero yo no mandaba en esa casa ella sí, y me habían enseñado a respetar reglas en casas ajenas._

_El se acostó entre las dos, beso los labios y mi madrina y yo hice un gesto de asco y me voltee riendo, el me abrazo y beso mi hombro disimuladamente riendo conmigo por mi gesto de asco._

_Ya verás que después te gustará…cuando crezcas. – Murmuró mirándome._

_Sí, claro cómo no. – Reí a carcajadas cerrando mis ojos dándole la espalda, arrimándome a la punta de la cama, casi lanzándome al suelo no me gustaba dormir con quien no conocía y menos tan cerca de mí._

_La noche paso y no logre dormir, por primera vez en mis tantos años de vida que tenía no había dormido absolutamente nada, miraba las horas pasar hasta llegar a las tres de la mañana donde no espere lo que iba a pasar. _

_Santiago se acerco a mí, y pego su cuerpo al mío rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos mientras con una de sus piernas la colocaba entre las mías moviéndola fruncí mi ceño ante lo que hacía pero no me moví, sólo me quede quieta, no sabía si era miedo, si estaba tan cansada que no quería moverme, o el que él se molestará si me alejaba, coloco su mano en mi espalda baja haciéndome estremecerme y me pego a él de golpe sintiendo su dureza, la primera vez que lo sentía algo tan duro contra mi pequeña pelvis, moviéndose una y otras vez mientras con su rodilla restregaba en mi intimidad me lastimaba un poco, presionaba con fuerza y era molesto para mi, adentro sus manos a mi remera acariciando mi espalda desnuda, aun no tenía corpiño apenas y me estaban creciendo mis pechos, su mano se movía por toda la extensión de mi espalda, hombros, abdomen y casi cerca de la base de mis pechos pero no resistí y antes de que siguiera me removí haciendo que él me soltará, y aproveche para darle la espalda, pero él no evito volver pegarse a mi cuerpo, removiéndose contra mi ahora por atrás, parecía gustarle, y yo ni sabía que hacía con sus manos en mi cuerpo, mis muslos presionándome con fuerza pegándome a él, no sabía cómo había resistido mis ganas de llorar, pero lo hice para no armar un escándalo, para no darle problemas a mis padres que no pasaban un buen momento juntos ahora, sólo deje siguiera y siguiera. La primera noche que me toco, la primera de tantas noches que lo hizo._

_La segunda noche, me intento subir a su cuerpo, pero me removía tanto que el me dejo tranquila. La tercera logro subirme a su cuerpo, haciéndome sentirlo aun más ahora, se movía bajo mi cuerpo. La cuarta noche, beso mis labios mientras yo mantenía los míos quietos, sentía su lengua en ellos humedecerlos, me dio tanto asco que una lagrima logro caer por mi mejilla. Sólo una noche me dejo tranquila, se había ido a la pieza que al fin habíamos ordenado y escuchaba, lograba escucharlos gritar y el golpe de la madera a la pared._

_Fin del Flash back. _

Le conté TODO, absolutamente TODO, mientras los recuerdos se revivían en mi mente, una y otra vez sollozando del dolor, del miedo sollozando con fuerza lanzándome a su pecho mientras Emmett acerco su mano a mi espalda, pero no me acaricio sabía que podría hacerme recordar las tantas caricias de Santiago en mi cuerpo, jamás toco mis intimidades, sólo mi pecho y como lo presiono.

Era sólo una niña Emmett, una niña… - Lloré aferrada a sus brazos, mientras cerraba mis ojos escondiéndome en su pecho. – No supe que hacer, y quise irme les suplique a mis padres para irme con mi tía a New York por eso me fui, quería morirme y créeme intente hacerme daño pero no pude, algo me decía que no lo hiciera Emmett – Lloré con fuerza aferrándome a su cuello. – Perdón por no habértelo dicho, te conocía mejor que tu a ti mismo, sabía harías algo estúpido y prefería callarme, eres el único que lo sabe por favor no le digas a nadie, por favor te lo ruego Emmett, sólo confió en ti.

CONTINUARÁ….

Hola Chicas, bueno aquí les dejo el nuevo cápitulo espero les guste se me complico un poco el hacerlo pero aqui esta, espero sus Reviews.

Bye, besos. R. BeautyLamb


	7. Prefiero las morenas, no las rubias

Quien dijo amigos, dijo amor.

Cap. 7 "Prefiero a las morenas no a las rubia"

Bella PVO.

No le diré a nadie, lo prometo… - Murmuró aferrándome a sus brazos mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho. Solté lentamente la respiración y cerré mis ojos. Emmett se quedo conmigo toda la noche, haciéndome masajes en mi cabello para dormirme más fácilmente. Excepto al despertar.

Entreabrí los ojos. Era un nuevo día y como siempre, tenía que ir a trabajar en el lavado de coches. Estiré mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, la flojera y pesadez de mi cuerpo seguían; moví mi cabeza a un lado para mirar la hora, 9:45. Gemí, llegaría de nuevo tarde. Quince minutos nunca son suficientes para una chica. Mi cuerpo no respondía a mi cerebro así que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me puse de pie y arrastré estos hacia el baño.

La puerta se abrió con un ruido sordo y, unos ojos adormilados y cafés, me devolvieron la mirada. Como de costumbre el enmarañado cabello no tendría arreglo a menos que lo sometiera por veinte minutos a agua tibia y con acondicionador. Era un día de mal cabello. Busqué alguna cosa para agarrármelo y me metía la ducha. El agua salió fría y abrí mis ojos, asustada. Esos molestos vecinos se volvían a terminar el agua caliente. Temblé bajo el chorro de agua. El jabón de lavanda aromó todo el lugar y casi, casi me arrepentí por no lavar mi cabello con mi champú de fresas.

Salí del baño con el agua escurriendo y maldije no haberme llevado una toalla o de perdido, dejar una en el baño. Cubrí mi cuerpo mientras corría hacia mi habitación, como si alguien me fuera a ver, era imposible, Charlie había salido hace más de una hora a la jefatura. Y más retraso se vino cuando la horrenda camioneta que manejaba —y que adoraba con mi alma— no quiso arrancar por otros diez minutos. Además de la nada ligera lluvia que empezó, lo que me hacía conducir aún más lento. Me aseguré de estacionar mi pick-up al otro lado de la calle y con pasos sigilosos me encaminé hacia la entrada del instituto, evitando tropezar con mis pies y caer al suelo húmedo. Era el primer día en el instituto y ¡Genial! Llegaba tarde, mis primeros horarios de clases eran en biología, por lo que me apresuré antes de llegar tarde, al menos tuve la suerte de llegar justo antes de que la campana sonará.

Me aseguré de estacionar mi pick-up al otro lado de la calle y con pasos sigilosos me acerqué a la puerta de mi salón la primera clase era biología. Para mi desgracia el puesto que me asignaron fue junto a Rosalie, una de las chicas más hermosas o "perfectas" del instituto, el sueño de cualquier chico, hasta incluso de Emmett quien hubo un tiempo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Aún la extraña lo sé, tal vez sea bueno tal vez sea malo no lo sé, lo sabía algo y era que ella y yo éramos como perros y gatos, o el agua y aceite jamás llegaríamos a "mezclarnos".

Luego de hora y media de tensión, miradas extrañas, detestaba me miraran de esa manera como si estuviera examinándome, algo que detestaba realmente.

"Que desperdicio de tiempo" Logré escuchar de sus labios esas palabras y no falto mucho para lanzarme a ella y clavarle el lápiz que tenía entre mis manos, pero no era de esas personas que lo resuelven a la violencia, era mucho mejor que eso y no me rebajaría a su nivel.

Al fin sonó el timbre, tomé apresuradamente mis cosas saliendo de allí con los ojos llenos de irá y mis mejillas con ese color carmesí, siempre estaban así aun más cuando me enojaba.

El almuerzo pasó entre conversaciones en las que no participé, pues mi mente estaba muy lejos de allí, sólo desperté de mis ensoñaciones cuando una mano blanca con uñas mordidas chasqueó los dedos delante de mis ojos.

Fruncí mi ceño levantando la mirada.

Oh, Edward eres tú… - Murmuré en un suspiro.

¿Y a quién más esperabas cariño? – Enarque una de mis cejas mirándolo, y aleje mi mano de la suya, detestaba cuando se comportaba como el patán que era.

Edward Cullen, por desgracia hermano de mi novio Emmett. Siempre había sido un completo patán, no le bastaba acostarse con Tanya y con mitad de las chicas en el instituto, ahora deseaba que fuera suya, yo para él era su "Demonio virginal" y aun más le tentaba el que fuera prohibida.

¿Qué quieres Cullen? – Lo fulminé con la mirada. Me levanté de la silla, notando que estábamos casi solos en la cafetería, ni siquiera mis hermanos y amigos estaban allí.

¿Por qué eres así conmigo? – Pregunto, aunque su pregunta había sido retorica no dude en contestarla.

Porque eres un patán, y no quiero saber nada de ti hasta que cambies… - Susurré alejándome de él, encaminándome por el pasillo el cual yacía vacio.

Mientes, te encantaría que te acorralara justo aquí. – Murmuro tomándome del brazo, acorralando mi cuerpo con el suyo contra la pared. – Te encantaría que te besará, y que te quitará la ropa…

¡Claro que no, suéltame Cullen! – Lo espeté con la mirada tratando de quitarlo de mí.

Claro que sí, lo deseas tanto como yo…- Murmuro alejando parte del cabello de mi cuello, jugando con la punta de su lengua allí.

¡¿Qué haces, imbécil? – Trate de empujarlo pero no lo logré mucho.

Sólo me doy el gusto de probar, tu virgen piel. – Murmuro contra mi cuello - Si fuera un vampiro no podría resistirme a tu olor, a tu sabor…

¡Déjame, Cullen! – Luchaba contra él, pero la fuerza que ejercía para mantenerme pegada a la pared se hacía cada vez mayor.

¿Sabes que pensé cuando te vi por primera vez, junto a mi hermano? – Pregunto succionando parte de mi cuello, sabía que dejaría la marca a propósito.

Que era un demonio que venía tentarte con mi virginal cuerpo. Todo un reto para el Dios del sexo. Seguro que ninguna de todas las zorras con las que te has acostado era virgen antes de llegar a tus brazos. – Lo miré con irá removiéndome con fuerza para poder librarme de sus brazos.

A mí me gustan morenas, no rubias cariño. – Murmuró antes de robarme un beso, acto que me dio ganas de vomitar. - ¿Cómo supiste?

Me lo has dicho cientos de veces. – Me di vuelta no sin antes mirarlo fríamente. Acto que hizo su enojo aumentará, presiono mis manos y las bajo a su endurecida entrepierna, lo miré sorprendida tratando de empujar de su cuerpo para liberarme – Esto es lo que causas en mi Bella, mira como me pones, siéntelo. – Susurro contra mi cuello y luché para que las lagrimas no cayeran por mis mejillas. Frotaba más y más mis manos contra su endurecida entrepierna, no sabía a dónde mirar deseaba Emmett estuviera allí para quitarme a su hermano de encima, pero maldije por dentro cuando recordé estaba en las practicas de Futbol. – Me excita que seas virgen, me excita tu cuerpo, tu perfume, todo de ti Bella. – Seguía confesando hasta que logré zafarme de su agarre, tomé mi bolso del suelo huyendo, corriendo por el pasillo.

Al seguir corriendo con las lágrimas nublando mi visión choque contra el pecho de alguien, al levantar la mirada me encontré con sus ojos esmeraldas, me levanté del suelo aferrándome a sus brazos, era Emmett.

Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto repentinamente preocupado por mi estado de ánimo.

Edward… - Iba a continuar pero justo llego Edward interrumpiéndome.

¿Le dirás a tu novio lo que hacíamos? – Pregunto mientras miraba sus ojos llena de irá.

Vete Cullen – Espeté para que se fuera y nos dejará. – Déjame en paz.

¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto de nuevo Emmett, bajo la mirada y acaricio mi cabello, quitándolo de mi cuello para abrazarme mejor, pero en vez de eso se alejo bruscamente de mis brazos.

¿Emmett? – Fruncí mi ceño al ver en su mirada decepción y enojo.

¡Explícame ahora mismo quien mierda te hizo ese chupón! – Exigió el mirándome.

Fruncí mi ceño aun sin entender nada y recordé lo que me había hecho Edward, lo miré con miedo y suplica para que me deje explicarle pero al momento que iba comenzar hacerlo Edward no me dejo.

Eso se lo hizo su amante, te está engañando y estaba tratando de llevarme a su cama me dijo que quería estar conmigo, pero me rehusé hacerlo soy tu hermano y te respeto. – Murmuraba Edward y las lágrimas eran la única cosa que lograba hacer, ni podía siquiera hablar el miedo, la irá, el dolor me tenía totalmente congelada.

Miré sus ojos y se acerco para decirme algo y así, fue pero sus palabras dolieron más de lo que pensaba. – Ter-mi-na-mos… - Murmuró fríamente y me estremeciendo dejando las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.

No, no Emmett por favor no fue así no ha pasado nada – Suplique…

Continuará…


End file.
